


Who Cries for the Devil

by nonFruitscriptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Chloe marries Marcus and they don't live happily ever after.





	1. Who Cries for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> AU starts towards the end of series 3.  
> As usual, I proof read my own work so all errors are the author's fault. 
> 
> I don't own these characters, I just follow the around and write down what they do

On a Saturday in May Chloe Decker became Chloe Pierce.

She was happy, she’d married a safe, steady man , he loved her, she loved him and she was looking forward to moving on with her life. 

As they left the registry office and posed for photos, Chloe looked at the crowd of smiling faces and the one thing that struck her was that He not there. 

Trixie noticed too. 

“Where is He Mom?” she asked concerned as they walked towards the car. 

Chloe had no idea so she told her a lie. 

Trixie, gave her Mom a “I don’t believe you” look but didn’t ask again. 

Later that evening in the Paddock bar Chloe looked across the room Marcus was laughing with the guys, she caught his eye, he nodded and saluted her with his glass. Chloe smiled, returned the salute then turned away. 

She was happy, but it irked her that He was not there. 

Someone sat down besides her.

“Helloooooo Chloeeee.” the drunk psychologist slurred, spilling her drink.

“Hey Linda.” Chloe replied, holding onto Linda’s arm to stop from falling of the bar stool. 

The two women sat there in silence for a minute then Linda turned to Chloe.

“I miss , I miss him already, he’s my favourite patient.” she said staring at Chloe though lidded eyes. “It’s your fault you know” Linda said, poking Chloe in the arm. 

Chloe opened her mouth to ask what was her fault only to find two fingers pressed against her lips. 

“Shhh.” Linda said, furtively glancing around the room. “I have a secret.” She leaned towards Chloe.

“He’s the Devil” Linda whispered, before pulling back with a big grin and nodding furiously. 

“It’s true.” Linda said and gestured wildly at her face.

“He’s all red and crispy.” she blurted out then she slumped down on the bar. 

Chloe sighed as she looked at her very drunk friend. 

“Hey Linda, Linda don’t fall asleep here,” Chloed said, concerned.

Linda stirred and sat up pointing an accusing finger at Chloe.

“It’s your fault, all your fault he’s gone.” wagging the accusing finger.

“Why is it my fault?” Chloe said furrowing her brow.

“Duh….” Linda looked around the room checking that nobody was listening. “He’s in love with you and you married Cain…. Marcus…. Muscled arms over there.“

“Linda, that’s not true, He was not in love with me.”

“That’s what you think Chloe, you have no idea.” 

Linda turned away and stared at her drink. Chloe was surprised that tears were forming in Linda’s eyes. 

“I’ll never see him again.” Linda said to her glass. 

Chloe reached over squeezed her friends arm. 

“He’ll come back Linda, he’s probably in Vegas.”

“No he’s not,” she snapped, taking Chloe by surprise, “ you don’t understand, he’s gone there.” her voice cracking as and she pointed at the floor. ” when I die I’ll go there.” pointing at the ceiling, “the one place he can’t go.” 

Linda turned around and buried her head in her hands. 

Chloe took pity on Linda and drew her into a hug. 

“Come on, I’ll get you a cab.” she said softly.

Chloe called the bartender over and asked her to call a cab.

As they waited outside for the cab Chloe looked at the women who had fallen asleep at her side wondering if there was any truth in what she said. She sighed, It was about Him, it was always about Him, even on her wedding day it was about Him.

She should be angry, be she wasn’t, she just felt sad.

She sent a text to Marcus, “sorry Marcus, making sure Linda’s OK, be back soon.”

She didn’t get reply. 

On Sunday morning Chloe and Trixie caught the gossip section of the news. The main story of the day, Lux was closed and the charismatic owner had disappeared. The reporter interviewed patrons and staff as they left the building for the last time, teary staff described how Mr Morningstar was the best boss ever. The manager gave a glowing testimonial about Mr Morningstar’s generosity, he’d given his staff two years severance pay.

Trixie burst into tears and was inconsolable for the rest of the day. 

Chloe was bereft, she looked over at Marcus and she thought she saw him smile. 

A week later a Lawyer gave Chloe a letter, Beatrice Decker was the beneficiary trust fund that she could access when she turned 18. Chloe was shocked, Marcus indifferent and Trixie cried again. 

Marcus’ superiors insisted that Chloe move to another division or another precinct. Conflict of interest, they said. She asked why she had to move and not Marcus. She never got an answer. 

She knew the rules and told herself that it was for the best. 

Establishing herself at the new precinct was hard, a woman cop in man’s world. They all knew who she was, the Detective that ditched her crazy partner when she started sleeping with her boss. That hurt. 

One day her partner asked her if she was in love with Him. Chloe was shocked and asked why she would think that. “Because,” she said, “ when you talk about Him you’re sad.” 

She missed Him but she loved Marcus.

The tension between Trixie and Marcus got worse, she wouldn’t accept him as her step dad. Chloe had to mediate, smooth things over, keep the peace, it was exhausting. The older Trixie got, the more she played up. Chloe put it down to teenage angst. Deep down she knew, Trixie missed Him. 

Marcus announced they were moving to Chicago, he’d been offered a promotion. It was exciting. Chloe tried to be excited for him but found she couldn’t. 

She pleaded with Marcus not to take the job because of Trixie’s school. Marcus would not listen, they moved. 

She hated Chicago. 

Not the place, but the weather, she was a sunshine girl born and bread. The winters were miserable, she never felt warm. 

Penelope Decker died suddenly in June the following year of complications from surgery. Though her relationship with her mother had been difficult Chloe was devastated. 

It rained on the day of the funeral. Marcus didn’t attend. 

Chloe made excuses for Marcus. 

“He would have been here.” Trixie said.  
She was sick of excuses, she heard all of them, from her father, from Marcus and her mother. But never Him.

Trixie turned eighteen and announced she was leaving, she couldn’t get out of Chicago fast enough. Chloe fretted, Marcus was relieved. 

Chloe was tidying up her daughter’s room she found a box containing photographs. As she leafed through them two of them caught her eye. He was in one of them, He had a Unicorn painted on his face andTrixie had wrapped herself around Him for the photograph. Memories of that night overwhelmed her and she cried. 

The second was of her and Marcus at the beach, Trixie sat next to her, even then the distance between Trixie and Marcus was obvious, but what shocked her was that Marcus looked exactly the same today. 

She mentioned it over dinner. He passed it off, making comments about “ using product” and “having good genes”. Chloe could pick a lie when she heard one. 

On Friday that week Marcus did not come home from work. She never saw him again. There was an investigation and she was practically accused of murder. Eventually CCT footage cleared her, he was caught on camera driving out of town. 

She shed no tears. 

She caught the rumours about her that started at the precinct but she’d had enough and resigned. Within a month she was living in the house she inherited from her mother. 

Trixie came by often and they were happy. The house had memories for them both, good and bad, They would reminisce about Him.

Trixie blossomed in LA and found she had a gift for ancient languages. She went on to do her Doctorate, re-translating ancient texts and found new interpretations of religions works particularly parts about the Devil. He would approve, Chloe thought. 

In her seventies she became ill, Doctors told her that her organs were failing. She knew why, it was damage from when she was poisoned all those years ago. He had saved her life then and He had never told her how. 

She died on the 17th of August when Trixie turned off the life support machine. 

Chloe looked down at her body as she watched Trixie kiss her on the forehead for the last time. Orderlies came to take her away and she began to drift upwards. 

She closed her eyes and as she rose she felt strong arms wrap around her. For a brief moment she wanted to fight then her fear melted away as she heard His voice.

“Hello Detective.”

She opened and her eyes and looked at him and words tumbled out of her mouth.

“Lucifer, your dead too!”

“I hope not darling.” he said laughing.

She turned in his arms to look at him, her eyes flicked from his face to behind him. 

“Oh…… ”

He grinned at her, “Always the truth Detective.”

She couldn’t take her eyes of his wings, they glowed with such intensity that they left a trail of light in Lucifer’s wake. 

“Where are going?” she asked. 

“Heaven. I don’t usually escort souls to Heaven or Hell, it’s my sister’s job, but I asked her to look after Hell for a while so I could escort you.” 

“Thank you.” she said smiling.

“How’s Beatrice?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe’s heart swelled at the mention of her name. 

“She’s a Professor, specialises in re-interpreting ancients texts.”

“I should pay her a visit as I’ve got originals of most of the sacred writings.”

“She’d like that, you know, she never forgot you, Marcus hated that she never forgot you.”

Lucifer’s face soured at the mention of his name.

“And how is the immortal bastard?”

She ignored his question and asked one of her own. 

“You knew didn’t you? You tried to warn me but I wasn’t listening.”

“Yes I knew.”

“I thought you were delusional.” she said. 

“Only the truth Detective.” 

“Look.” Lucifer said. 

Chloe turned around and gasped, from where they were she could see the entire Universe. 

“It’s beautiful Lucifer.”

“I made them, the stars, that was my job before Dad kicked me out.”

She placed her hands on his and squeezed. 

“Thank you, thank you for everything.” 

“Let’s go,” he said, “you have eternity to enjoy the view.”

They stood outside the gates of Heaven, Lucifer alerted the gatekeeper. 

“This is as far as I go Detective.”

Chloe did something she should have done forty plus years ago, she kissed him. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him forward deepening the kiss. 

When they broke apart they stood holding hands, foreheads touching. 

“Out timing sucks Lucifer, we never catch a break.” she said.

She looked up at him, she was crying. 

“Don’t Chloe” he said, “nobody cries for the Devil.”

He wiped away the tears but she didn’t stop.

“It’s time, he whispered in her ear, John and Penelope are waiting.”

He Chloe go and turned her towards the gates. 

“Go and don’t look back.”

He watched her walk away for the very last time. 

As he turned to leave the Herald blew his trumpet. Lucifer stopped, he could hardly believe his ears, they were the notes they played whenever the Lightbringer entered the city.

He turned on his heels and walked through the gates. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete.

Chloe stood on the penthouse balcony and looked out across the LA. Lucifer came alongside her and she squeezed her husband’s hand. 

“Ready?” he asked. “Penelope will start worrying.”

She shrugged and the wedding gift from her Father in Law unfurled behind her. 

“Race you to the gates.” she said with a grin. 

“A wager with the Devil,” I’m up for that, his eyebrows wiggling, “ what’s the prize if I win?”

“OH, I’ll think of something.” she says. 

“Ready, on three.”

“Three” they shout in unison and vanish.

FIN.


End file.
